


Slow Dance | (Tweek x Craig) Fluff | Wedding Planner Au

by AuthorWannabe



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek baker au, M/M, Wedding Planner AU, creek - Freeform, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorWannabe/pseuds/AuthorWannabe
Summary: Craig forgets his wedding planner in Tweek's shop, and walks in on the baker singing.





	Slow Dance | (Tweek x Craig) Fluff | Wedding Planner Au

    “Tweek, how’s the Moritanzs’ wedding cake going?” asked a certain wedding planner, leaning against the frame of the kitchen door.

    The baker he was referring to turned his attention away from the layer of cake he was frosting to look at his business partner, Craig Tucker.

    “It’s coming along nicely! It should be done early tomorrow morning!” He grinned, obviously satisfied with his progress. As soon as he gave his response, he turned his attention back to the cake and resumed frosting.

    Craig allowed a bit of a smile to show through at the enthusiasm the baker had for his craft. 

    He didn’t mean to start staring, but he couldn’t help but admire the man. 

    He had wild, untamable blond hair held back with numerous hair clips and pins, smudges of batter and various baking powders on his face, arms, and apron, and freckles sprinkled across his face. He was completely absorbed in his work, holding the piping bag steady, making sure every detail of the cake was perfect. He truly loved his job and did it with pride, which was made Craig that more fond of him. 

    His sister had recommended him when he had planned her wedding, and although he hadn’t baked a single wedding cake before he had met Craig, he was quite good at it. Way better than he gave himself credit for. He was clumsy, and messy, but also passionate and sweet.

    But, they were business partners and Craig respected him and wished to keep their relationship strictly platonic.

    ….

Oh, who was he kidding? He was head over heels for the man.

He adored every little thing about him: His friendly smile, his kind yet high strung personality, his soft blonde locks, the freckles that peppered his face, the blueish green eyes that he could get lost in and were also looking right back at him.

….Wait, shit. 

“I-Is everything okay, Mr. Tucker?”

Craig tore his eyes away, turning his gaze to the floor instead. Tweek had caught him staring, and his face burned with embarrassment. 

“Y-yes,” Craig answered, cursing his voice crack, “I-I’m glad to hear that, um-” 

He cleared his throat and regained his stoic monotone image.

“Y-you know...You can call me Craig.”

“O-oh.” Tweek said softly, lowering his head, “S-sorry.”

_Fuck_. Craig thought to himself,

“I mean you don’t have to!” he added quickly, trying not to make the other feel bad, “I mean, you can- but it’s, you know, whatever you’re comfortable with so-uh…”

He rubbed the back of his head and jabbed his thumb in the direction of the exit.

“Um, I should go. I’ve got some things I need to take care of for the wedding.”

“Oh! Of course!” Tweek exclaimed. 

“Yeah, I’ll be back tomorrow,” Craig called back, heading toward the exit. “Take care, Tweek!”

“Wait, C-!... Mr-!...” Tweek existed the kitchen and called out to him, causing Craig to stop halfway through the door. He looked back, giving the baker his full attention. 

He had his arm outstretched toward him, his mouth open, wanting to say something. But, in the end, he decided against it, closing his mouth and pulling his arm back to his side, his eyes avoiding contact and a blush spreading across his face.

“Um...have a good day,” he said, lamely.

“Yeah, you too,” Craig responded, trying to hide his disappointment before exiting the shop.

When he was gone, Tweek put his face in his hands, letting out a frustrated noise, and headed back to work on the cake.

Craig tried to calm his racing heart and cool his burning face. God, he had feelings and he had them bad. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get the image of Tweek out of his mind. He knew he should keep this a professional relationship, but he couldn’t help feeling the way he did. He wanted to hold the man in his arms and run his hands through his hair, see that warm smile every day, hear his laugh. 

Craig groaned, “Why am I like this?” He asked himself. He took a deep breath and decided to try and focus on work. He needed to see what was next on his agenda, so he went to open up his planner...only to realize he didn’t have it.

_Shit_. He must have left it back at the shop. The last thing he wanted was to make a fool of himself in front of Tweek, for the _second_ time today, but in order to plan a wedding and do his job, he kinda needed his planner. 

So he took a deep breath and turned back, mentally telling himself to not fuck this up. When he was back at the entrance of the bakery, he paused and went over his plan.

He’d sneak in quietly, grab his planner, and leave without Tweek ever knowing he was even there. And if he did so happen to notice, he’d just casually say, “ _Oh sorry dude, forgot my planner. See ya tomorrow! Love you!”_

He smacked himself. Business partners don’t wish each other  _ ‘love you’ _ as a goodbye. 

He took a deep breath, this was going to be a disaster, he opened the door as quietly as possible, trying not to ring the bell above the door too loud. 

To his surprise, it was drowned out by music. He cocked an eyebrow, walked as silently as possible, spotting the table he had left his planner on. He grabbed it, but not before catching the sound of a certain voice, singing.

_Slow dance with you,_ ” Craig turned to the source of the sound coming from the kitchen. 

_“I just wanna slow dance with you,”_ The noirette got as close to the kitchen as possible, spotting Tweek, singing.

_“I know all the other boys are tough and smooth, and I got the blues I wanna, slow dance with you.”_

Craig was speechless and could feel his heart hammering against his chest. He tried not to alert his presence, if Tweek knew he was there, he’d stop.

_“I wanna slow dance with you, I just wanna slow dance with you,”_

Craig admired Tweek as he swayed around the kitchen, singing in utter bliss without a care in the world. He wasn’t professional singer by any means, but he put his heart into it, making it the best thing Craig had ever heard.

_“Why don’t you take the chance I’ve got the moves, I’d like to prove, I wanna,”_

Tweek leaned back, palms against the island table, a faraway gaze in his eyes.

_‘Slow dance with you.”_ He finished sweetly.

Craig had no doubt he had a silly, love-struck, smile on his face. He felt his heart fill up with a warm joyous feeling as he leaned his hand on a table, gazing at the boy he had fallen so hard for.

Unfortunately, for him, he was so wrapped up in the baker's performance, that he didn’t notice the tables had recently been wiped down, making him slip and fall on the slick surface, and make a very loud, noticeable crash. 

The sudden disturbance shocked Tweek out of his daze, causing him to stumble but then stand bolt-upright. He whipped his head in the direction of the sound, dashing out of the kitchen.

To his surprise, Craig was on the floor, rubbing his head and silently cursing under his breath.

“O-oh Jesus!” Tweek stammered, immediately kneeling next to Craig to make sure he was alright.

    “Are you okay, Mr. Tucker?!” He cried out, “Did you break anything? Your bones I mean, I don’t care about the plates or anything, I mean I do, but I care about you more- Did you hit your head? Do you have a concussion? Are you-”

    Craig silenced Tweek’s panic babbling by putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile.

    “I’m fine Tweek, really.” 

    Tweek let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Craig was going to be okay, before a question  came to his mind.

“Say, why are you-”

“I forgot my planner,” Craig explained, holding up his planner with an embarrassed grin on his face.

“Oh, okay. Well, if you’re-” Before Tweek could continue, a terrifying realization dawned on him.

“H-How long were you…” he trailed off, but Craig realized what he meant.

“I heard you sing.” Craig blurted out without thinking, mentally kicking himself after saying it. Yep, just go and admit you were eavesdropping on your crush, totally invading his privacy. Yeah, Tucker, he’ll be way into you after this.

Tweek’s face flared red, but not in anger. In embarrassment.

“Oh, I uh-” Tweek didn’t know how to explain himself, why he was singing all alone like a loser. 

“I do that sometimes- when I’m alone of course, I know I’m not that good it’s just-”

“I thought it was amazing.” Craig interrupted, making the blonde stare at him in surprise.

“You really think so?” he said quietly.

“Definitely,” Craig answered, confidently, yet softly.

Both the males looked away from each other, not knowing what to say next. 

“So...that song. The song you were singing.” Craig broke the silence at last.

“Yeah?” Tweek looked back at him, and Craig looked right back. 

“Was it about anyone in particular?”

Tweek’s face grew redder, looking down. He really couldn’t give an honest answer to that, unless he wanted to embarrass himself more than he already had.

He was thinking of dancing with Craig when he was singing that song, looking into his light green eyes and soft smile as they glided around a ballroom without a care in the world. Yeah, definitely could not tell him that.

“I...yeah, I guess,” He answered indirectly, “I mean, it be kind of nice to, you know, slow dance with a special someone. Though I wouldn’t know, I’ve never had one. A dance, I mean.”

Craig raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Really?”

“Yeah, when you’re the weird, anxious, paranoid, twitchy kid, no one really likes you that much, let alone ask you for a…” Before Tweek could finish, Craig picked himself up, turning his attention to his phone.

Thinking he had been forgotten and that had ended up boring him, Tweek cast a forlorn gaze to the floor, before hearing a slow song, and seeing that Craig had offered a hand to him.

“May I have this dance?” he asked.

Tweek was speechless, silenced by surprise. When he overcame his astonishment, he chuckled, and accepted his hand, being pulled up by the noirette.

Craig held him close, a hand resting on his waist and holding their intertwined finger next to two.

Though his expression remained composed, the blush on his face and look in his eyes gave away the fact he was panicked out of his mind.

Tweek chuckled, resting a hand on his shoulder, and started moving. 

The two gilded around the shop, avoiding tables and trying not to step on each other toes. Eventually, Tweek rested his head on Craig’s chest, trying to hold back his laughter at how fast the man’s heart was beating.

    Thankfully, the shop was closed, Craig being able to get in because of the key Tweek had given to him, so no one would walk in and see their awkward dancing slow dancing. Suddenly Craig twirled Tweek and dipped him, the action causing the baker to burst out in laughter. The sound made a love-struck grin stretch across Craig's face. He pulled the blonde backup to his chest as they continued their dance.

    As the song neared its end, Craig pulled back from the blonde, not letting go of Tweek’s hand, before pulling him back, spinning him, and giving one final dip as the song hit its final note.

    The two stared at each other, their faces mere centimeters apart. The two were able to smell the scent of each others breath, mint mixing with a faint scent of honey lemon. Their eyes were both half-lidded, their gazes wandering from eye contact to each other's lips. Before they could close the gap, however, the smell of something burning caught both of their attention.

    Tweek stumbled, pulling away from Craig, cursing in panic, and bolted to the kitchen to retrieve the cake from out of the oven. Craig peeked from around the corner, seeing the baker place the pan down on the counter, somehow managing to burn himself in the process. 

    “Is it okay?” Craig asked, guilty he had distracted the baker from his duties.

    Tweek looked back at him, nodding, and smiling, not blaming him at all.

    “Yeah, saved it just in the nick of time.”

    “Good,” Said Craig, stepping into the kitchen “you know, you're a very good dancer.”

    Tweek blushed at the compliment, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind his ear.

    “Y-you think so?”

“Mmhm,” Craig answered, taking the blonde’s hand, and placing a kiss on his knuckles, making Tweek’s face even redder.

“And I was honored to have you as my dance partner.” 

Tweek chuckled, “Well, maybe we should do it more often then, huh?”

“Yeah,” Craig smiled, lowering his hand, but still holding on to Tweek’s, “We should.”

They stood like that for a couple seconds longer, enjoying each others touch before Craig reluctantly broke the comfortable silence.

“Well, I should really go. I still have those errands I need to attend to.”

“Yeah,” Tweek agreed, “ I’ve still cake to finish.” 

They begrudgingly let go of each other's hands, missing the one another’s warmth. 

“Craig?”

Craig’s heartbeat picked up slightly when Tweek called him by his first name.

“Yes?”

“Would you like...to go out for lunch, or something sometime?” Tweek asked, his mind screaming at him that he was going to be shot down and asking him why he was so stupid.

The offer took Craig off-guard, and he had to summon an insane amount of willpower not to jump for joy.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He managed to reply, calmly but nonetheless happily.

Tweek beamed, a feeling relief and elation washing over him  “Great!” 

Craig let out a soft laugh, turning his head in the direction of the exit, “Well I should-”

Without warning, Tweek stood up on his toes and placed a swift kiss on the wedding planners cheek, cutting him off.

This time, Craig failed to hold back his grin and laughter, but made an attempt to cover it up by finishing his sentence,

“Y-yeah, I’ll a see you tomorrow, bye!” Craig said, his voice an octave higher and filled with overjoyed giggles.

“Bye, Craig!” Tweek smiled, waving goodbye.

When Craig was out he started laughing and blushing like a lovestruck gay nerd, which he was.

Tweek wasn’t much better, letting out a little squeal of joy, his face just as red. 

What nerds.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys know what today is? That's right! It's....one week past Valentines day! Yeah, so, I wanted to release something on valentines day, but I didn't have anything prepared and I didn't want to rush out something, so I decided to write this and publish this after valentines day. Yeah, that was 6 days ago. But I didn't want to publish something rushed and/or not proud of so....I hope you had a great valentines day, my dear readers! maybe next year I can get something out on time! The song in this is Slow Dance from adventure time, written by Babeo Baggins.


End file.
